Thou art a heartless monster
by Asmodeus Black
Summary: When Laurent finds Bella in the meadow in New Moon, but what if the wolves didn't come and he changed her instead. What happens when the word reaches the Volturi that a rogue vampire is risking exposure.
1. Chapter 1

**Thou art a heartless monster**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: Yay my second fanfic! I'd like to know what you think, R&R! Enjoy...**

**The step forward he took now was quite deliberate.**

**"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless, desperate to distract him. It was the first question that popped into my head, and I regretted it as soon as the words were spoken. Victoria—who had hunted me with James, and then disappeared—was not someone I wanted to think of at this particular moment.**

**But the question did stop him.**

**"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favour to her." He made a face. "She won't be happy about this."**

**...**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at him eagerly. A question bubbled to the tip of my tongue. I never got to ask. He was in front of me in an instant.

I staggered back a step from the look in his eyes. Laurent's weight shifted slightly. Quick as a flash he moved my hair to the side and bit into my neck. I gasped at the increase of a burning sensation that could only mean venom that pulsed with every heartbeat through my body.

"You won't get away with this!" I said as the edges of my vision began to blur and darken.

"And why not?" Laurent smiled widely as he gazed around the small meadow as if to look for someone to oppose him. I tried to reply but darkness took me.

...

I fell through fire, that burnt every cell in my body

And I strayed out of thought and time

Until at last I awoke.

...

I felt my last heartbeat and the last of the pain disappear. I opened my eyes to find that I was still in the meadow. I looked around; everything was dead from the change of season. Sadness filled me as I looked with perfect clarity at the prospect of the meadow and the noises of animals close by, and something else. A voice that was muffled slightly with the distance. I took a step in that direction but froze. I was a newborn. I didn't know if I could control my thirst. I could feel it though and that alone tempted me in the direction of the voice. It was clearer somehow and I could hear that it was a man's voice and they were calling my name. Bella. I ran in the opposite direction. It didn't exactly shock me at my speed but it did kind of surprise me how I never tired or faltered in my pace.

In what seemed barely even minutes I arrived in a town which I recognised as Port Angelus. I saw on someone's wrist watch that it was almost five o'clock in the afternoon. I never went into the sunlight afraid of what people would think if my skin lit up like I had millions of diamonds on me. So I stayed in the line of trees. I debated whether I should go back home. I doubt Charlie would be there. I decided against it. I couldn't risk it. The burn in my throat was worst; it felt as though someone shoved a white hot poker down my mouth. I went further into the forest. Where I smelt the scent of an animal. I thought of the Cullen's diet. It no longer hurt to think of them which was peculiar. But the scent of the elk was not appetising whereas humans smelt mouth watering. I felt a tinge of guilt. I couldn't kill an innocent. A clouded memory played behind my eye lids as I remembered the gang of men that had stalked and cornered me. Criminals of the sorts, I could kill them, I doubt many will miss them. I continually argued half-heartedly with myself but my instinct won over my better judgement.

...

I watched as the sun set and made my way back to the town and started looking about for a victim. I wondered in the quieter parts where mostly warehouses were. I didn't notice it as I had before but someone was following me. A man. He was obviously drunk by the way he swayed on his feet, and he was not alone. I turned down the closest ally way. They followed; there were at least three of them. The predator inside me made a small growling noise. I looked behind me; I quickened my pace as to make it look like I was afraid. I looked over my shoulder. Only two remained. I turned a corner and after a few moments I looked over my shoulder again. Only one. I smiled a little. I was being herded it seemed. They were going to corner me. I walked down a forked way, straight ahead was a dead end. Except there were two way opposite. I knew, I could smell and hear the other two coming. I pretended to look for escape routines and backed against the alley wall.

"There you are!" one of them boomed. I took another staged fearful step backwards away from them.

"Don't be like that, sugar." Another said noticing my retreating footsteps. One of them men staggered and caught himself on the side of the building and in the process slicing a shallow cut into his palm. I snapped at the sight of his blood. I went for him first. I grabbed him and bit him on his pulse point but he soon ran dry. I pounced on the nearest. I felt his neck give way from the force of my powerful jaws. I relished the flow of blood the gushed into my mouth. And finally I finished off the last who was still frozen in shock. Pity no one will hear them scream. Which is probably what _they_ intended. I thought bitterly. I looked down at my garment it was not all bad. I didn't waste much blood but I still got some on the collar of my shirt. I left the bodies and flew in the direction of my fresh scent and towards the smell of the forest. I will wait out the day in the shade of the canopy of trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it so far...**

**Bella's POV**

I sat high up in a tree for most part of the day. I was getting rather lonely and a little thirsty. Sure Charlie was never much company but he was always there. I idly wondered if I should go to Seattle and feed. Bigger city, more game. I flinched at my own thoughts. What have I become.

...

I thought about the Cullen's, though they were nothing more than just a foggy memory. I tried to remember why they had left and when... I remember the party and a little before that. It irritated me to no end because trying to remember was like trying arduously to look through muddy water.

Then an idea hit me. What if I was to go back to the Cullen's house? Just to have a look.

Curiosity got the best of me and I raced in the direction of their house. I didn't have a clue where I was going just relying on my sense of smell. That was until the foulest scent hit my nose, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. In my hesitation I saw movement in front of me. Then it launched itself at me. I dodged and jumped up into a tree. I looked down to see a giant wolf. It's fur a russet brown colour. The colour of autumn leaves. Then there was howling and then came a black furred wolf. It snapped its jaws at me. While the russet wolf starred at me in an almost friendly matter. I looked it in the eyes. Those eyes they looked so familiar except I don't remember. I didn't linger on the thought. I took off through the trees, leaping from branch to branch. My pursuers wasted no time in following me. Though I noticed a small change in the russet wolf's demeanour in my further pursuit. I couldn't dwell on familiarities. I needed to get away from them, but how. I jumped back on the ground and ran as fast as I could. I had begun to outrun them and as I looked over my shoulder I noticed more wolves had joined the hunt. I also noticed the change in temperature and weather. It was muggier; obviously I crossed some boarder as the pack of wolves began to falter. But I kept going and that was when I came across new scents I instantly knew they were vampire scents. They were old as much as I could tell. The Cullen's I thought and in a matter of minutes I came across the grand white house. It was like I remembered but in a lot more detail. I could see things that I missed in my human life. I could see imperfections in the paint that covered the walls of the house which added to its style, and the soft sway of the tree tops. I walked up the porch stairs. I gently twisted the door knob, which unsurprisingly was locked. Next I tried a window, Edwards's window. Oh the irony. Everything was untouched I walked around the room a few times taking it in; I then went out into the hallway. I looked at all the artwork that hung on the walls. I stopped in front of a portrait.

"The Volturi." I whispered aloud. Then something clicked. I remembered Edward mentioning the 'upholders of the law'. There one law that is regularly enforced. Secrecy of their- our kind.

I turned away from the painting. It was time to leave; I went back out the same window. It felt stalker-ish. I followed their scent from the door and down the road and to the airport.

Maybe I should leave my memories behind, perhaps I should move on. I ran back home. I needed a change of clothing and my wallet. When I got there, Charlie's cruiser was in the drive-way. I stayed in the line of trees it was after dusk, dark enough for me not to be seen. I listened for any noises out of the ordinary. None, except the TV. I quietly leaped and held myself on the tree and carefully opened the window. As I slid inside, my feet making no sound on the wooden floor.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, grabbed my money and passport just in case I did decide to leave. My throat ached. I needed to hunt. I picked up my discarded clothing and exited back out the window. I threw my clothes in the closest bin and made my way to Seattle.

**Bit short but just a filler chapter really...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it so far...**

**PS: yes this is a Bella and Aro pairing:D**

**Bella's POV**

On my way to Seattle I had tried animal blood. It tasted absolutely horrible, I had trouble not to gag. Once I had reached my destination, I feed quickly off four or more humans. Well I lost count after four. It was like that every day. I didn't feel as guilty; I had begun to enjoy the taste of blood. The way it practically poured into my mouth. The way it soothed the burn in my throat. Blood. I couldn't think straight with it in my sight, it clouded my every thought and bent my will. I couldn't think rationally, all my torment and emotional stress dulled. It was like my own drug, and over the course of my first days as a newborn I fed more frequently and regularly of a night, only ever of a night. I didn't even care that I had blood all over my mouth and drops here and there on my clothes. My jeans were covered in dirt and my shoes had holes in them. I didn't even care. Who did I have to impress...

**2 weeks later**...

It was early morning as I headed back into the forest. My solace, where I could somewhat think rationally once more. Today I felt guilty for my killings. I hated what I was. I hated what I did to peoples' lives. I would prefer death than an eternity of this torment. It didn't help that I felt so alone. Again the blood helped with all of that.

Every now and again I come across that foul stench again. Though I avoid it.

...

It was late twilight. I decided not to hunt tonight. I was sitting on a low branch when I felt the presence of another. I jumped down off the branch and raced off into the forest. The vampire or vampires ran with me through the forest. I was almost losing them but one of them tackled me. I looked down to see no other than Jasper.

"Jasper!" I gasped. I looked over to see Alice who looked conflicted as if she didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Jasper helped me up, but kept a firm grip on my upper arm. I smiled widely showing my teeth in a very predatory way. Alice looked as though she was about to cry. I tried to go and comfort her but Jasper held me tighter.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She dry sobbed.

"Alice, why are you crying or trying to at least." I asked. I looked at Jasper and almost flinched. His scars. I quickly adverted my eyes back to Alice. She never answered. Jasper went over and comforted her and in that moment someone else grabbed me from behind. I gasped at the unexpected restrainment from what I could tell the person who had a hold on me had a big build. They turned me around to face three other vampires. One girl and two boys. The one holding me was also a boy. I didn't know what to make of this.

"Leave." the girl who looked no older than 12 or 13 ordered Alice and Jasper. I couldn't look at them the man holding me wouldn't allow it. I heard their footsteps disappear. The girl then turned her unforgiving gaze on me. She glared at me for a full 2 minutes, she then snarled and prepared to spring on me but a boy that I could have sworn to be her twin put her under his arm in comfort. She calmed herself.

"Deal with _that _Felix." She ordered, pointing a finger at me. I panicked. Was she serious? The boy holding her interjected.

"Wait!" he said to the one called Felix.

"Why don't we take her to Aro? He would be very interested to see what potential she may hold, sister." He said calmly. Ha! So that is her brother. She seemed to ponder it for a second or two. She grudgingly nodded her head. Felix put me down and winked. I gave a small smile. He held my wrist, which his fingers easily wrapped completely around. He smirked.

"Just taking precautions." He explained. Someone snorted.

"What!?" Felix growled.

"Ha-ha you just want to hold her hand." The boy who spoke before answered. Felix never replied. This only made him laugh more.

...

It took almost days to get to where ever we were going. But from the change in weather and scenery I would have to say Europe. The further we ran the more clearer it seemed where we were heading. Italy it seemed. Nobody said anything. Not a word.

"Italy, Volterra." Felix said answering my unspoken question. The confusion must have shown on my face. Then it clicked. Volterra is where the Volturi resides. It what seemed no time at all. Until at last Felix ushered me through open door I realised, was entirely sheathed in gold and further down the hall the young boy slide aside a piece of the panelling to expose a plain wooden door. He held it open for us. I smiled at him. I saw his lips twitch. Felix led me further into the room. I stopped in the centre of the dome ceiling room, but I only had eyes for the figure that was seated on one of the three thrones that were situated to the end of the room. They were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone wall. I recognised him as Aro.

**Hmm what's going to happen? What will be Aro's reaction? Hahahaha decisions, decisions... Tell me what you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you are enjoying it so far... not sure if I should do it all in Bella's point of view or not...?**

**Bella's POV**

Aro. My every thought orbited around him. I decided to look at the other individual beings in the room. But I couldn't look away for too long there was a type of ache in my heart, a type of longing. He seemed to compose his features to an expressionless mask. It was the vampire to his right that caught my attention, as he was one of the only ones in the room who moved. He looked at me as if he wasn't paying attention before. I felt very self-conscious as everyone looked at me.

"Jane dear one, I suspect you were successful?" Aro asked. Extending his hand. Jane was there in an instant. After several minutes he released her hand.

"Fascinating..." he murmured. He then approached me. He stood a few feet away from me.

"And what would your name be? My dear." He practically purred. My name? I hesitated.

"Bella." I answered, but even to my own ears I sounded unsure. He nodded.

"May I, Isabella?" he asked holding out his hand. How did he know? I touched his hand with a finger but he wasn't having any of that. He gently grabbed my hand. As soon as he made contact with my skin. I felt a spark that went through my very hand; it was like an electric current that pulsed through my body. Though he had never shown any sign of disgust. I saw a number of emotions cross his face. He settled on disbelief but that soon melted away into a calm and friendly mask.

"Amazing I see nothing..." he said to himself. He then went to sit on his throne beside his brothers. The man on his right then briefly touched his hand. Aro then looked at me with a type of terrifying look in his eyes.

"Jane, Alec show Isabella to a room and get her cleaned up." Marcus suggested. Caius sent him a puzzled look as if he were surprised he said anything at all. Aro's eyes never left my face. I was already confused by their actions. I had thought that they were going to kill me. Not that I would mind really. Jane and Alec the twins appeared beside me and gestured for me to follow them. I hesitated but followed suit. They led me to a room, which looked like a penthouse with rich furnishings.

"The bathroom is through that door." Jane said pointing to a door on the left. I walked towards the door but someone grabbed my arm. Alec, he placed some garments in my arms.

"Thanks." I said and marched through the doors. After closing the thick wooden doors, I turned around to see the biggest bathroom ever. It was at least three times the size of my bedroom in Forks.

...

Once I got out of the shower, which I didn't spend long in. I changed into the dress Alec had handed me and the underwear. I would have blushed at that. I walked out, into the main room. Alec and Jane were nowhere to be seen. Except Marcus, he stood looking out the window in a bored sort of way. I approached him cautiously and stood a foot or more from his side. He turned to look at me.

"Hello Isabella, my name, as you probably know is Marcus. I am one of the three leaders of the Volturi." He said in a soft voice. I smiled at him. My smile soon turned into a grimace as I felt the familiar flames of thirst flare in my throat. Though Marcus didn't seem to notice my discomfort.

"Hello." I said quietly, not trusting my voice. He then turned completely in my direction.

"I am assuming that when you saw Aro you felt a sort of sensation especially when you touched his hand." He continued, how did he know? I carefully composed myself. I didn't really know what to believe him. I had been cheated and lied to too many times. First Edward had claimed that I was his mate, I know the results of _that_ a bit too well and now this ancient vampire expected me to just accept and believe that I had found my 'true mate'. I don't want a mate. I don't want to be broken again.

Now that I thought about it why _were _Alice and Jasper there and why so late. Surely Alice would have seen that I wasn't going to die. I was interrupted from my unpleasant musings by a voice. _His _voice.

"I believe I will be able to take it from here, brother." Aro said pleasantly behind us. Marcus was gone in a flash and as I turned to face him. I had a nagging suspicion that he may have been eavesdropping. I wasn't going to say a word; I could tell that neither was he. After a few minutes, the silence was becoming awkward. I stubbornly refused to be the one to break the silence. I was a statue, I wasn't even breathing. Aro signed.

"Lovely day today." he said conversationally. I ignored him and stared out the window in a similar fashion to Marcus.

"Isabella..." he warned. It seemed he didn't like being ignored. Curiosity got the best of me.

"How did you know my name was Isabella?" I asked cutting him off.

"Why would you not tell me it was Isabella? " He countered.

"I don't like being called by my full name." I argued back. Our argument was cut short by a knock on the door. Then Caius casually strolled in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Caius said with a callous smirk.

"Of course not..."

"No." We answered at the same time. This only caused his smile to widen.

"Our guests Aro... it seems they have arrived earlier than expected." He said glancing at me. I knew that they were hiding something from me.

"Let's not keep them waiting... Isabella stay here. In this room. Do _not_ leave." He said in an afterthought pointing a papery finger at, and then left with Caius. I had the urge to roll my eyes. I mentally scoffed. As if I'm just going to stay here. Hmm I could leave. They probably won't kill me for it. Who cares if they did? I jumped off the balcony and into the garden. It was beautiful but I didn't linger. I climbed over the stone wall into the Tuscany landscape. It was like a painting that had come to life. I raced to the next city to hunt. Hmm the monster within was coming out to play. Whose lives was I going to ruin tonight. The monster growled happily.

**Hey guys:P like to know what you think of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you are enjoying it so far... **

**Bella's POV**

I feed off three humans. I quickly chucked the bodies in a dumpster. I sat on the tiled roofs overlooking the countryside and that's when I saw them. Five cloaked figures in the distance. I was still in a bit of bloodlust. I lied down on the roof, looking up at the stars it was a full moon, I laid there for awhile. Enjoying my freedom while it lasted. I signed and jumped off the roof, time to face my inner demons. The Volturi split up and judging by their scents Aro was with them. I laughed; of course he would be with them. He would have to keep up the pretences of being my mate. I did not even finish my laugh. I was then pushed up against the wall by Aro. I laughed again, this time in his face and I felt the surface of the bricks turn to powder from the slight impact of him pushing me further into the wall. He looked me in the eyes. His unblinking cold eyes that were quickly turning black, out of anger. Oh there was anger there. I giggled at how intimately close we were. The sound of my giggle seemed to soften his gaze. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Kill me." He recoiled as if someone had slapped him.

"Are you mentally unstable?" He asked in a strained voice, it sounded like he wanted to shout it. My nose glided across his ear and he shivered.

"Hmm, maybe." I breathed. Someone coughed behind us. Aro loosened his grip around my waist as he half turned to see the twins. I used that distraction and broke our embrace. I glided a few feet away from them. Then two other vampires appeared behind me. I recognised the scent of Felix and the other but I didn't know his name. I didn't even bother turning. Aro gave them some silent signal just as I was about to escape. Both vampires grabbed my upper arms and dragged me back to Volterra. I relaxed and closed my eyes. My head lulled forward. They set me on my feet outside the bedroom I was in previously. Aro pulled me into the room closing the door behind us.

He leaned on the door and watched me. I on the other hand went and lay in the middle of the bed with my arms stretched out.

He signed and stood over me.

"That, Isabella was _very_ irresponsible! Just because you are my mate..." he started but I cut him off. I had my eyes closed.

_"I am not your mate_. I do not belong to anyone in that sense. Ever again." I said. I will not be played with again, and then chucked away.

"Insolent! Foolish girl!" was his reply. I scoffed. I listened to all the sounds around me. I opened my eyes when a woman entered the room. I sat up and smiled at her. Though she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Aro. My smile widened.

"Aro, who is this." The women asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"This is Isabella. Is there something you wanted Sulpicia? He replied.

"No." She huffed and left.

"Who was that?" I murmured mostly to myself.

"My wife." He answered as if he regretted it. I was off the bed in a flash. His wife. This bothered me more than it should for some odd reason. Then I got the brilliant idea!

"Oh and how much would your _wife_, like the idea of us being so called mates? Hmm..." I made sure I sneered the word wife. I hated to admit it to myself but I was hurt by the fact that he had a wife. I ran at full speed out of the room and slamming the door shut behind me as I followed the scent of _Sulpicia._

**Yep Bella's got problems. Ohh but will Aro make it in time to stop her or will Sulpicia kill her... or worse. Any ideas, thoughts, opinions etc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: all recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note- thanks for reviewing guys. Hope you's are enjoying it... sorry about the late update, internet has been down.**

**Bella's POV**

I raced down the corridor following the scent of Sulpicia. That was until I was tackled by a figure with black hair. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. "Alice!" I growled, she had a lot of explaining to do. She said nothing, she all but dragged me into a room. Which I guessed was hers. She closed the door and practically launched herself at me. She clung to me like a whiny child. I signed.

"Oh Bella! I missed you soo much!" She said joyously. Ok now I was confused. I hated to admit it but I had missed her too and it pained me that she never said goodbye. Where were the Cullen's when I needed them most.

"Why did you leave? I needed you! I loved you and the Cullen's! You broke me." I said in one breathe, all the while pushing her away. She snapped her head around to me.

"Who changed you?" She asked hesitantly. I flinched.

"Laurent..." I said my voice fading. Alice's face went from shock to blankness with a vision.

"Bella..." She whined. I stared at her.

"What?" I asked innocently. Clearly she saw what I was planning.

" you know what! You can't do that, you can't tell Sulpicia that! You'll ruin your relationship with Aro." I snorted.

"What relationship?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer. She huffed at my stubbornness.

"You two are mates." She said slowly as though I was stupid.

"Oh! Not you too!" I groaned. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh Bella. Why can't you give it a chance? It's not like you've got anything to lose..." She said. I stared at her. Was she serious.

"I'm not going to open myself up like I did with Edward we all know how that ended!" I growled out. She looked at me with a pout on her small lips. "Edward wasn't your true-mate. we all know that now... but you and Aro are! Please Bella?" She pouted. I gave in.

"Ok! Fine! I'll go and apologise..." I mumbled grudgingly, heading for the door. She hugged me and promised to find me later. I found Aro in the bedroom we were in earlier. He was seated on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. He didn't seem to hear my approach. I let my breath out loudly. He looked up at me with an expectant look. He stood and as he stood he seemed to tower over me.

"I'm sorry." I said simply, looking him in the eye. He nodded once. We stood in silence. I felt stone hard arms wrap around me and something seemed to click in me. I didn't realise I was hugging him back. My head nestled on his slender but muscular chest. I felt his lips softly brush my hair, then my cheek and finally on my lips. He seemed to linger and I closed those few inches until our lips met again. He held me to him feeling the unfamiliar electric feeling course through my body. My hands snaked into his long silky hair.

"How...cute."someone said in the shadowed corner of the room. The figure stepped forward to reveal, Sulpicia. I felt Aro suppress a growl. It vibrated through his chest to me. I stood and watched Sulpicia in total silence. She smirked at Aro.

"Sulpicia!" Aro signed. Her smile disappeared.

"Aro, you could have told me." She said in mock scolding.

"There is nothing to tell!" He said.

"There is everything to tell! You have found your true mate! I would have to step aside from my roll of being your wife eventually. And now is the best time I would imagine." She said a smile playing on her lips as she headed to exit the room.

" And where would you go, my dear?" Aro asked skeptically.

"It has been so long since I have traveled." She replied and left the room without another word. Aro then turned to me and reunited our lips once more. I felt my world spin and get turned upside down. Until I realised that I was on my back on the bed with Aro hovering a few inches above me, not quite putting his full weight on me. I liked our closeness very much. Unfortunately it did not last long before he pulled away, I saw his eyes dart to the door. He had the strangest expression. I growled lowly for whatever the disruption. Aro turned back to me with a mischievous smile. He untangled himself from me.

"My love. I'm afraid I have business to attend to. Caius is getting impatient." He said grudgingly. To hell with Caius, was my first thought. Until something else struck me.

"Does this have something to do with the Cullen's?" I asked, bracing myself. Aro looked away so I couldn't see his eyes. I instantly knew he was lying.

"Of course not my dear." He said innocently, turning to face me before I got more suspicious . I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're lying to me!" I said. My words didn't seem to make much impact on him. He stroked my cheek.

"And if I am not." He said I opened my mouth to reply.

"Enough! It has nothing to do with the Cullen's." He cut me off with a ring of with that he turned on his heel and left. After a few moments I followed if he was telling the truth then he wouldn't mind me coming along. I wandered down the corridor, following his luxurious scent. I walked through the throne room doors. Oh he was telling the truth alright. There stood Felix with Sulpicia's head in his hands and her body lying carelessly on the floor. Aro sat in his throne with Caius beside him, who had a smirk that sent shivers down my spine. Marcus was absent. I Saw Aro look at me as I was turning my back and I wasted no time in returning to my room. That's where I stayed. Minutes stretched into hours, hours stretched into days. A knock sounded on the door, but I remained still as I have done for the past few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Authorm sorry for the late and short update.

Somebody knocked on the door. I made no move to open it. Knuckles sounded on the door again but this time impatiently. I still didn't get up to open it. The door opened, the lock giving way with a snap and in walked Jane and Alec.

"Master Aro wishes you to meet with him in his study." Jane said almost rudely and stormed out the door. The boy waited for me to stand.

"I will show you the way." And gestured for me to go first. I didn't stand. It seemed my stubbornness chose this moment to make itself known. He signed and Jane came back.

"Alec?" She asked questioningly and then glared at me. The young boy, Alec, pulled me gently off the floor and pulled me along with him. I had to resist the urge of fighting him off. So I went with him compliantly. I slowly dragged my feet along, enjoying the effect I was having on someone as it was clearly aggravating them. We reached an prettily engraved door. Jane softly knocked on it once and entered. Alec dragged me into the room and pushes me into a plush chair. I hissed quietly. Aro watched me. Without looking he ordered Jane and Alec away, my urge to run almost tempted to do so. I stood up and so did Aro. Obviously seeing the temptation in my eyes. I was so caught up in my musings that I didn't see him move behind me. He pushed me back down in the chair. I could see under that facade of optimistic giddiness that the manipulative side of him had come out to play.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Disclaimer: **

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Author's note: ok I admit the last chapter sucked but hopefully this will make up for my last update. If I get one review for each update, expect quicker updates. I growled openly and he smiled clearly amused with my actions. **

"I hate you!" I said hate and rage saturating every particle of my voice.

"That's good! Hate is a very passionate emotion." He said teasingly. I felt like throwing something at him. There was a book on his desk that I lobed at him. He dodged it easily. All the while moving closer to me. I glared at him oblivious to what he was doing. I stood up again slowly backed away from him. I turned and ran out the door. That was until I ran into someone and when I looked up. I met the cold and distinctive eyes of Caius. I swallowed hard. Uh-oh! He smirked evilly and dragged me back into Aro's office.

"Come now, Isabella, let's not be like that!" He said cheerfully. Caius passed me to him. He wrapped his arms around me like he was imprisoning me. Aro glanced down at me and then turned his full attention to Caius.

"Yes, brother?" he asked triumph clear in his voice.

"Heidi is almost here..." he replied and with that he turned on his heel and left. I didn't miss him softly closing the door. Aro turned my face upwards towards his.

"You need to feed, my dear. Heidi will be here shortly." He said staring into my eyes. I never seized my struggle in his arms, he only held on to me tighter until I could barely breathe, not that I needed oxygen but it was still uncomfortable.

"We will be feeding in here though; I cannot be distracted and let you slip away again." He said leaning towards my face. He kissed me and as he did so a small explosion went off inside my head. I broke away from him and slapped him; though it didn't hurt him it just caught him by surprise. The look on his face was downright hilarious and if I couldn't control it I would be rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. Except I didn't not only because I could control it but within a blink of an eye I was pressed up against the door.

"Do it again, I dare you." He whispered in my ear.

"I may not be able to kill you but that does not mean I cannot hurt you." He continued, he had his hands around my neck creating little fissures there. I made a choking noise, it was quiet but I knew he heard it. Automatically I tried to pry his hands off my neck. As soon as he stopped my rage got the best of me and I flung him across the room. Still, I didn't hurt him because he had caught himself on the edge of his desk. He faced me with his hands on the desk, his knuckles turning a sickly white. I was absolutely shaking with rage. I couldn't help it. My emotions seemed to be heightened. We both stood there breathing heavily. I wasn't looking at him but I could feel his eyes on me. Thankfully, there was a soft knock on the door, interrupting Aro's hostile advances. I opened the door and Aro put on his happy facade once more. Felix strolled in with two unconscious humans over his shoulder. He winked as he passed me and carelessly dumped the bodies on the floor then walked back out as if he had never set foot in the room. Aro shut the door behind him and gestured to me one of the bodies. When I didn't move he instead grabbed one and sank his teeth into their neck. I heard an inaudible snap of their neck. He wasn't so composed in his actions. I was thirsty and watching him wasn't helping. I grudgingly picked up the body and drained all the individuals' blood. I dropped the now dead body, displeased. Aro had already finished and was now watching me admirably. I felt a little drop of blood slither down to my jaw line. Aro wiped it away and I visibly flinched. He noticed my sudden awareness of him. I moved an inch or so away from his as he was now only centimetres away from me. He pulled me into a sudden death hug.

"You are stunning when you feed, did you know?" he asked.

"Let's move past this little discretion, shall we?" he continued calmly. I said nothing I didn't breathe. I could feel my resolve cracking at his close contact. I tried to step back but he held me in that same death grip. Again he stepped closer and eventually my back found the wall. I turned my face away but he still found out my lips. I signed heavily and relaxed.

"See it is not that hard." He mumbled. His hold loosened and became gentler. I rubbed my sore arms and glared at him. All the while I looked around and the bodies were gone. Caius took that moment to suddenly appear out of thin air. I gasped out of shock. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Athena would like to make an acquaintance with you." Caius said almost politely but still managing the implication that there would be trouble if I didn't comply. I nodded a little enthusiastically. He smiled, Caius smiled, actually smiled. No cruelty or sadism. I instantly distrusted this smile. He gestured with his hand for me to go first. I walked out the threshold not even sparing Aro a glance and followed Caius down the corridor and upstairs and through more corridors. He opened a door that was engraved with flowers of the sort and a elegantly carved door handle that looked as if it would snap with the slightest of pressure. Caius walked in after me. Caius softly touched her on the back affectionately. She then turned to face me.

**Cliffhanger! Hope this was a better chapter guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. I realize Bella may not be up to some people's standards though she's suppose to be conflicted but pointing that out helps a lot. I can try and fix it now... **

The blond goddess turned to face me and suddenly I began to feel very self-conscious to the brink that I was very uncomfortable. She kissed Caius on the cheek even though she had to stand on the tip of her toes. Caius looked at me cautiously. I was still a newborn. Athenodora smiled delightedly at me and didn't wait for Caius to introduce me.

"You must be Isabella! I have been waiting so long to finally meet you." She said stepping closer until we were about 2 feet apart. To say I was shocked would have been the understatement. How could someone be so warm and happy be attracted to someone so cold and cruel. Caius rolled his eyes and sat on the closest chair and picked up a book. I nodded.

"Well I am Athenodora but you can call me Athena if you wish." She said happily. Athenodora gently touched my arm and guided me to the love seat while she sat opposite of me.

"I hope you are liking it here?" she asked conversationally. I shrugged my shoulders. My lack of answers didn't waver her desire to get to know me.

"Do you like to read?" she asked to another attempt at making conversation. I smiled a little,

"Yes. Do you?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Oh yes all types, really. What do you usually read?" she asked.

"Mostly just the classics, though their probably not classics to you." I said cheekily. Her eyes lit up at being able to break my barrier. Because she bombarded me with questions for hours, things like what my favourite colour was and where I grew up. Though it didn't feel like hours. Caius was called to the throne room shortly after. Athenodora waved him away he obviously found this amusing. Athenodora paused for a bit and then asked randomly.

"How are you and Aro getting along?" I swallowed hard I wasn't prepared for that question.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... but it may help talking to someone about It." she said curiously. I deduced Caius had told her about our little 'indiscretion' as Aro had put it. I signed where to begin. I did. I told her everything that had happened to me since my birthday with the Cullen's and as I did I could feel the weight lift of my chest. Athenodora never showed any sign of impatience or being judgemental.

"I understand where you are coming from... but can you not feel the pull you have towards Aro? And as for his little threat of hurting you, you do realise that mates could never seriously hurt you. Yes Aro was not exactly being gentle but you should see Caius at times. Caius always apologises later when he realizes he was in the wrong. Just give him time." She said as she softly patted me on the hand. I nodded in response not really knowing what to say.

"Would you like to go for a walk? The gardens are beautiful at this time of the year... and look it is over-cast!" she beamed peering out the window. My eyes brightened at this.

"Yes please!" I jumped up enthusiastically. Athenodora laughed and I followed her out the door.

XxX

**Third person's POV**

"Aro this is absolutely unacceptable!" Marcus said in an ancient voice after hearing Aro complain of Isabella's lack of enthusiasm for their bond. Aro only rolled his eyes.

"And here I thought I was the dramatic one!" Aro laughed

"You cannot simply force this on her! She has been hurt again and again by people in general judging by her bonds and _you _are not helping. Even Athenodora, a complete stranger to her has made a better relationship than you. I know you can feel through you're bond with here you have hurt her. Now is better than any that you go and apologise." Marcus continued and judging by Aro he was flabbergasted. This was the most he had heard Marcus speak in centuries. Caius silently watched in the background. Quietly agreeing with Marcus. That was a rash act even from Aro but Aro is very controlling and when he doesn't get his way...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hope this chapter is to your liking... any opinions you want to voice, you know what to do. Review/PM**

**Bella's POV**

Athenodora and I walked around and she showed me the library and the art that decorated the walls. We ended up in the garden which Athenodora could see I enjoyed immensely. Athenodora was naturally a happy person, anyone could see that. Especially Caius. She told me how she first met Caius. They were both rogue vampires and then they ran into Aro and Marcus and that's how they formed the Volturi. I sat on a bench watching Athenodora looking at the flowers. This didn't last long as her head suddenly snapped up. I quickly followed her gaze and no more than a few seconds later, Aro had come sauntering into the garden. He came over to me and greeted Athena and I. I felt my good day darken dramatically.

"Isabella may I have a word?" he asked, I seriously considered turning him down but thought better of it.

"Do you mind, Athena?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Not at all... I will wait here for your return." She replied indifferently as she turned to give me a secretive smile. I smiled back. Aro tugged on my hand. I felt very smug because I knew he couldn't read my thoughts which must be frustrating for him. We ended back at his study. He sat me in a chair and leaned on the desk in front of me.

"Isabella." he said catching my attention as my eyes wondered around the room. I looked back to him curiously, having only a small idea what words where going to flow out of his mouth.

"I apologise for my earlier actions I realise that they were unfair and unjust..." he said sincerely.

"What? Killing Sulpicia or hurting me?" I asked sarcastically but somewhat upset. He signed.

"Probably the latter..." he said in the same breath.

"Don't you regret killing her?" I scoffed. Sure I didn't like her but that doesn't mean I wanted her dead.

"Hmm, no. I would have to say I don't... now before this conversation rears its ugly side, let me take you back to Athenodora." He said quickly. I signed in defeat and he guided me with his hand placed on my back. As we walked closer to the gardens you could smell the different types of flowers scents assaulting my senses. I felt lighter and happier.

The thought of him not being able to read my mind popped back into my head and I couldn't help the smile that so longed to break free.

"What is it that makes you smile?" Aro asked curiously. I looked down as my smile widened.

"Oh nothing... just, it must be frustrating that you can't read my mind..." I laughed.

"Such cheek!" he muttered as he chased me down the remaining corridor that opened up the garden.

We found Athenodora who was talking to Caius in one of the arch ways. Caius saw us first and immediately gestured to us. Athenodora turned around and smiled at me and completely ignored Aro. Athenodora and I decided to go to the library. Aro and Caius who were talking amongst themselves followed closely behind. They looked up as we reached the library as if they hadn't realised that they were here.

"Marcus should be in here." I heard Aro say to Caius. Athenodora and I were silent on our way here. She pushed open the heavy wooden door. An impossible task for a human. I walked further into the room and my eyes immediately found Marcus silently reading in an armchair.

"Hello Marcus." I said in greeting sitting near him. Athenodora lightly touched him almost affectionately on the shoulder. He looked up almost dazedly.

"Hello, dear ones." He said. He then caught sight of Aro and Caius. He gave Aro an unusually stern look for some odd reason. Athena and I chatted quietly but I was mostly listening to the men's conversation and I could tell Athenodora was too. She smirked at me and pretended to read a book I mimicked her.

"Did you heed what Marcus had said or did it simply go out the other ear?" Caius asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, I had done what he said." Aro said quietly. Careful not to mention anything in particular. Aro then came over and sat on my arm rest. I turned a page.

"You do realise you are reading that book upside down..." Aro murmured into my ear. Athenodora burst into fits of laughter and Caius cracked a smile, even Marcus looked up with amusement in his eyes. I smiled, embarrassed. When the humour died down, a grandfather clock sounded through the castle walls. Signifying that it was 6 o'clock in the evening. Caius and Athenodora excused themselves and left with the excuse that they had things to do. I didn't believe a word of it. I looked at them disbelieving and they quickly left before I could voice my thoughts.

I chucked the book carelessly on the side table and signed. Aro who was still on my armrest looked at me.

"Can I show you something Isabella?" Aro said suddenly very excited.

"Ok." I said warily. I didn't trust this happy Aro.

He pulled me up. I said goodbye to Marcus who nodded his head in response without looking up from his book. Aro pulled me along impatiently. We climbed lots of stair and then we found ourselves on a landing where Aro released my hand.

"Go up those stairs." He pointed to a set of stairs that descended upwards. I did so and he followed closely almost touching me. It was a tower with intricate carvings in the columns. It over looked the gardens and the beautiful Tuscan landscape.

"Wow." I breathed edging closer to the archway. There wasn't any railing it was just like a doorway. Aro gently touched the small of my back.

"Do you like it?" he breathed into my ear. My hair danced and swayed in the light breeze. I smiled up at him and nodded. I could feel him staring at me and I turned to look at him. He slowly leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The electricity that coursed through me at that moment sent shivers of delight down my spine. But like all things they have to come to an end...

**Remember – the faster the reviews the more I update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hope this chapter is to your liking... any opinions you want to voice, you know what to do. Review/PM Happy reading**

**Previously **

**The electricity that coursed through me at that moment sent shivers of delight down my spine. But like all things they have to come to an end...**

I felt Aro freeze like a statue. I heard it too and froze. What was that? I didn't get a chance to look towards the door before it lunged at Aro. My instinct kicked in and I shoved the wolf-thing into the opposite wall. It looked like a man/wolf. Aro and I ran out the door and down the stairs only to come face to face with another.

"Werewolves." I heard Aro mutter in utter shock.

"But how did they get in here?" I asked as we dashed down the corridor and down the flight of stairs.

"I have somewhat of an idea." He replied sinisterly. We ran to the throne room but were cut off by two other werewolves. Aro without hesitation launched himself at one of them and the other snapped its jaws at me in a menacing way. I didn't know what to do I was conflicted I would usually run and escape but my mate needed my help. I could see he was losing the battle. I jumped over the first and landed on the second wolfs back and with a sickening crunch I felt its back give way as I forcefully landed on it. Aro gave a yell as the one behind me latched its teeth into my shoulder and started to drag me backwards down a corridor, Aro followed suit, except three more wolves joined the rampage and successfully blocked him while the wolf that was dragging me, pulled me further towards the nearest exit. I struggled desperately. Not only were they going to kill me but the wolf's venom stung as it seeped deeper into my shoulder and into my frozen veins making my shoulder almost completely numb except for the stinging that was slowly getting worse. I tried to grab onto something. I grabbed a Column and broke free from the clutches of the wolf I went to run but the wolf's venom seemed to slow me down and the wolf just bit into my shoulder again and resumed dragging me back. Where was it taking me?

**Third persons POV**

Aro Volturi did his best to catch up with Isabella but the foul creatures were swarming in numbers only then did Alec and Felix decide to join him. Alec cut of their senses while Felix killed them in their state. Aro wasted no time in following Isabella's scent. It ended up leading out the north exit. He reached the outside but couldn't pick up her scent. The foul odour that radiates of the wolf creatures masks her lovely scent. Despair radiated off him as he couldn't find any traces of her as Aro searched around the estate and Volterra. There were so many werewolf trails coming from all different directions. I headed back to the throne room in dismay. Caius was responsible for this attack. He hunted these wolves so many centuries ago. Now they have repopulated and they have become revengeful.

**Bella's POV**

I don't remember how or when I groaned inwardly until I realised I was in a strange cell. The floors were dirty and there was a water leak somewhere. There was faint glow of light in the room. My muscles ached from the venom which made it hard to move. I was only capable of raising my head but it was enough to see a dirty figure that smelt of burnt human flesh come into the cell. I tried to talk but no words would come out. My throat felt dry and scratchy.

"Isabella." the person rasped. I flinched as he spoke my name with familiarity.

"Ah you're awake!" he continued clearly happy. Why? I don't know.

"What do you want with me? Why-"I couldn't finish my sentence it was beginning to be too uncomfortable.

"Why? Well you are our bargaining chip. We're going to over throw the Volturi for what they have done to my kind in the past and you are the mate of one of the rulers of your kind. Aro seems to be the more powerful one and one with the more influence over others. Yes, we have been studying the Volturi for some time now. It was either you or the blond devils mate, but you just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." With that explained he left and slammed the door closed. I crawled into the corner. The pain was getting worse and with it painful memories. How could I be so stupid? Maybe Aro knew this would have happen maybe he wanted it to happen. Like some sort of punishment. What if Aro doesn't care what happens to me? Yet, it hurts. It hurts to be so far from him and the werewolf venom is burning me. I peeled my eyes open there were two wolves outside. Guarding me I assume. I curled up into a ball not having any energy for anything else. Perhaps I deserved everything I got...

**Third person's POV**

Aro had Caius up against the wall by the throat. Athenodora screamed at him to stop. As cracks began to form around his neck where Aro applied the most pressure.

"Selfish! They have taken her because of you." Aro hissed. Caius tried to defend himself but his airway was blocked. Marcus signed from his throne. Isabella's absence grieved him. He could see Aro was on the verge of losing his sanity, not know if Isabella was alive. He had to put a stop to it. Marcus threw Aro off of Caius. Caius slid to the floor clutching his throat while glaring at Aro. Athenodora rushed over to him, her hands fluttering uselessly around him.

"Be reasonable Aro, you have already sent most of the guard out scouting for Isabella. They will find her." Marcus soothed.

"And if they don't?" Aro whispered brokenly just as Alec came bursting into the room. He looked at Aro on the floor. Never had he seen his master in a state such as this. Never.

"Master! We have found their trail. Eventually the trails all end in one. It heads north of here!" Alec said hurriedly. Aro got up in a flash, not even bothering with his cloak and he and Alec were just a blur when they followed the scent north. None of them expecting the scent that they were following was a diversion to something much bigger.

**Hate it/ love it I'd love to know...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hope this chapter is to your liking... any opinions you want to voice, you know what to do. Review/PM Happy reading**

I was awoken with a start from my unpleasant musing from rattling on my cell doors. I turned my head; my movements still excruciatingly slow, to the source of noise. It was the same man as yesterday except he looked filthier and smelt even worse, making it hard to not feel deeply sickened by the sight of him. He stood there observing me from outside my cage.

"What?" I asked uncomfortable by his staring. He said nothing which made me frustrated. That was until I smelt blood. He placed a plastic cup of blood just inside the cage. Except when I made a move to grab it, he tipped it over with his grubby bare foot. I paused in shock as if in slow motion, the crimson liquid gushed over the edge and into the dirt and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. He cackled and disappeared from view. I put my hands trying to at least retrieve a drop but it had become mixed in with the dirt. It was torture because I could still smell it. I was thirsty. I retreated back into my corner. Where I stayed.

**Third person's POV**

The Volturi made their way north following the scent of the werewolves. They came to a sudden stop. The trail ended and went off the side into some shrubbery on both sides. We planned on splitting up. We stopped our plans as we heard a galloping heartbeats and then a handful of werewolves jumped out on either side of us. They snarled and snapped their jaws at us with thin lines of saliva dribbling from their muzzles. Aro scrunched up my nose at the smell. Alec and Jane didn't wait for a signal to torture and immobilize the wolves. Some of them fell limply to the ground, making small whining noises while others yelped in pain almost sounding like a human screams. Jane smiled in anticipation when Felix and Demetri soon snapped their necks. Alec frowned in concentration. The snapping and crunching noises distracting him from keeping his live victims paralysed senseless. We split up, each following the trails that lead in different directions

OoO

The trails lead us in circles some ended on the boarders of France others ended where we were attacked. It was confusing which was most likely the point, to throw us off their trail.

**Bella's POV**

**One week later**

Immortality. It's a curse. I don't know how long I've laid here waiting for death to catch up with me. Hours or days, I really don't know. I couldn't see any natural light. The air smelt stale and dank here.

The werewolf that usually comes to torment me constantly bites me slowing me down so I can't defend myself against him. I stayed in my corner. The man/werewolf I learnt that his name was Regulus **(couldn't come up with a better name but it's suppose to be one of the brightest stars in the night sky, which I thought was pretty) **loves to deprive me of blood. Watching the newborn suffer was the greatest entertainment for him. I barely had enough energy to raise my hand in front of me. Regulus was slowly going to torture me using blood. There were times I rebelled but it never ended well for me.

**Two weeks later**

I don't know where I found the energy; I think my anger and desperation to escape fuelled it. I jumped at him even though he was on the other side of the cell door. I tried to break the iron bars, but I was too weak. I fell back against the damp ground. Regulus laughed wholeheartedly at my ungracefulness.

"Pathetic! I almost feel sorry for you." He managed between laughing and catching his breath. He turned and left. I crawled back to my corner. He was destroying me inch by inch.

**A month has passed...**

I was beyond desperate now. My muscles felt paralysed, now I had begun to get used to the horrible sting the venom brought. A familiar sting. Regulus had left already and I had lost all hope on Aro or seeing any friendly face again. I opened my eyes slowly once more. I couldn't manage to curl up into my usual pitiful state; instead I was facing a few old wooden crates except they were covering something I pried the boxes a few inches away from it. The temporary shock faded. I couldn't believe that I only notice this now. It was a drain but there were bars stopping any further trespass. I was in luck one or two were loose. I quietly pulled them out and hide them in the crates. I used all my remaining strength, which wasn't much, and pulled the rest of the bars out with tiny little pops and put them in the crate. I examined the drain more. I could probably fit but it would be a tight fit. I pulled the crates further away. I squeezed myself through the hole and surprisingly the drain area was very large on the other side. I pulled the crates back towards the wall to cover the entrance once more and crawled to what I hoped was freedom.

**Third person's POV**

It has been a month and no sign of Isabella. The dogs' scents washed away with the rain. Though Aro never loosed hope he still searched for his mate. His brothers and the guard noticed him changing. He lost more of his sanity each passing day and there was nothing they could do. No one could do a thing. Except Isabella.

**Bella's POV**

I felt it my sanity slip like trying to hold water except it kept rushing through my fingers. I clawed my way through the dirt. I could see dried blood in the dirt when I looked back it was gone. My hand pushed through the remaining soil and I pushed myself out of the ground. My dress was in tatter, it had rips and tears, barely enough material to cover myself with. I was shaking, which was unnatural for a vampire. I had trouble standing up. It had taken so long to get up to the surface and now I'm here. I was in an old village. I sat on a nearby water fountain. I looked at the rushing water. It turned a delicious crimson. It was late at night. I was seeing werewolves that weren't really there. I moved towards a close by forest. Aro was there but then he wasn't then he was. He turned his back on me and moved inhumanly fast away from me. I stumbled after him slowly; it reminded me of a long forgotten nightmare. He paused to at me over his shoulder then disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled and moved as fast as I could bare to. Everything started to spin and I found myself flat on my back looking up at the night sky. The star 'Regulus' was bright tonight.

**If anything doesn't make sense let me know... or if you want to know something.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: Hi guys. I didn't really explain enough in the last chapter well I didn't really explain at all but Aro can't read their thoughts because werewolves turn into animals. Aro can only read people/vampires thoughts. It's like Alice's gift she can see humans futures because she was one and now she's a vampire so she can see vampire's futures as well. Aro's gift is like that, it just fits to my plot more. Sorry for any inconvenience ;)**

**Third person's POV**

Aro sat on his throne. Not bothering to put on his happy facade and without it he looked mean. The look on his face could rival Caius's scowl. Aro wasn't aware of it but Caius was talking to him.

"Aro! Are you listening?" he asked a little too loudly. Aro looked at him as if to say no. Caius signed. In that moment Aro's heart lurched. It was such an unfamiliar feeling but he knew what it meant. He stood from his throne abruptly. Isabella was alive and now he only had to find her.

**Bella's POV**

I quickly got up again. I needed to keep moving. My heart was aching. Aro appeared again and I gasped. I chased after him. I felt so human at the pace I was going. My muscled and the very marrow in my bones hurt but on I went.

**A few hours later...**

I found myself in a village. The sky was blood red and the clouds were making familiar faces in the sky. I stood in a secluded shaded spot. Everything hurt I don't know what was worse the burn in my throat or the ache in my heart. My body fell to the ground and I didn't have the strength to break my fall. I probably looked like a wreck but I couldn't care less. I could die now and be thankful for the ending of my suffering. I was thirsty; I didn't know where I was. I was only following an imaginary Aro and now the sky was a bloody colour. I could see Charlie's face made of cloud in the sky. I saw movement in my in the corner of my eye. I looked up to see another Aro standing above me.

"Don't give up now Isabella. You're so close." He whispered seductively, holding out his hand.

"Close to what?" I asked desperately

"Close to me..." he murmured and he faded in and out until he was completely gone. I crawled back into the forest, sharp rocks tearing my clothes further. I had long ago lost my shoes. I crawled onto the vegetation just so I was away from prying eyes. Then my mind shut down. She had colourful dreams then dark dreams with gleaming cat's eyes or were they werewolves.

**Third person's POV**

Aro who was alone in the room moved towards the throne room door as if someone were guiding him and he continued walking until he was out of Volterra.

**An hour or so later...**

Alec and Felix insisted on accompanying Aro. Even though they thought he had completely lost his marbles. As they travelled they came across a familiar scent.

"Isabella." Aro mumbled to himself. The excitement and determination was evident in his eyes even though he hid it from his facial features. He zoomed across the country side like a ghost following her scent. He came near a Village and traced her scent into the line of trees. I saw her she was lying on the ground looking into the canopy of trees.

"Isabella." Aro whispered.

**Third person's POV (currently in Volterra)**

"Where _is _Aro now?" Caius hissed in frustration.

"Master Aro has gone to find Isabella." Jane answered. Caius signed.

"When Isabella _was _here he did _not_ give a damn and now that she is gone and the whole world is crumbling down!" Caius growled sarcastically. Marcus listened to his little rant.

"Because now he realises how much they need each other. They love each other but they do not want or know how to accept it." Marcus said to no one in particular.

"Well..." Caius mumbled indignantly.

"If only they had realised this sooner!" Caius grumbled leaving Marcus alone with his memories.

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella?" My Aro whispered. I did a double take was this _real_? Was _he_ real? It must be.

Aro was laughing hysterically while brushing hair out of my face. He kissed my dirt covered face repeatedly. He had me in a hug where I couldn't escape not that I wanted to anyway.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered kissing me again. I trembled.

I hugged him back weakly. He noticed my lack of strength and picked me up gently bridal style, like I was a delicate porcelain figure. He darted away with two figures following. I couldn't see them. I leaned into his chest, feeling exhaustion and security was over me. My mind closed down and I let my mind rest for what felt like an age.

**Hope you guys liked it... sorry for the slight delays in updating. I found a fanfic I liked hehe (guilty shuffle). Anyways I'd like to know what you think or if you have any further suggestions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Glad you are enjoying it :)**

**Third person's POV**

Aro arrived in Volterra shortly after their departure. He carried his mate to their chambers and placed her on the bed. He didn't care that her clothes were torn and dirty or the fact that she had prickles and leaves in her hair. Her alabaster skin grimy from dirt and mud. He didn't know whether to wake her. He decided to wake her then went and ran the bath. Isabella sat up groggily. Exhausted from the emotional and physical strain. Aro came back into the room and held her face in his hands. He stroked her cheeks and bottom lip, until he noticed her eyes. He called one of the guards to get Isabella someone to eat. She needed to feed before she does anything, Aro thought. He went back to her; he didn't seem to be able to keep his hands off of her for very long. He was lost for words. Demetri brought a man in over his shoulder. He carefully put him on the bed as not to frighten Bella, who he thought looked traumatised and left but Bella didn't drink and after a lot of coaxing Aro managed to get her to drink. He rubbed her shoulder affectionately as she drank. He could feel she was getting stronger. When she had finished he offered his arm she pulled herself up and dragged (not literally) herself into the bathroom. Aro asked the guard to bring another human and he waited.

**Bella's POV**

Aro said I should have a bath. I couldn't agree more. I smelt like _them. Their _smell was still on me. I ripped the remaining clothing off including my underwear. I almost fell in the bath there were bubbles and bath salts. I began to scrub myself, after a while the water began to go cold. I don't really know how long I was in here. I don't know why I was panicking. I was still scrubbing myself. I got most but not all the prickles out of my hair. I still smelt like _them._ Aro came in then behind me as all the bubble had dispersed.

"Isabella? Are you alright? You have been in here for hours." He said gently as if not to scare a frightened child.

"The s-smell. It's not coming off." I replied, my voice sounded off and my breathing was shallow. He tried not to look at me as he let the water go and started to fill the bath again this time putting a clear liquid that was labelled bubble- bath in the water. The bubbles had rainbow colours reflected in them and I could see myself as well. When the water was at level, Aro shut off the water. He walked behind me and I jumped as he started to gently wash my hair, though I soon relaxed, almost completely. I wasn't particularly bothered that Aro may have just seen me naked. I squealed as the water in the bath turned a bloody red. What was wrong with me?

"Isabella, shh-shh it's alright. It's alright." Aro said stroking my bare shoulder. As I calmed the water slowly turned back to its usual colour. Aro was now combing conditioner through my hair and in the process removing any more prickles that he had missed, the leaves long gone. I began to scrub again but Aro stopped me. Gently pulling the cloth away and kissing my neck.

"You smell delightful." He murmured into my ear. His nose gliding down from my earlobe to the curve of my neck. He washed the conditioner out of my hair and stood me up, putting a bathrobe on me, and then he dried my hair with a towel like a kid. He playfully kissed me on the cheek again as he laid me down on the bed once more. Aro dumped another person on the bed beside me.

"Come, my dear. You have not satisfied your thirst. I had to keep knocking her out." He said softly, stroking just above my cheek. The illusions seemed to get worse after feeding. Aro looked at me in understanding.

"They will go away... if you feed." He coaxed. I turned to look at the woman. I leaned down towards her neck. But my instincts just didn't want to become known. Aro pulled me back. He pulled out a small knife and nicked her neck. The unconscious woman frown deepened a little. The trickle of blood was enough I leaned down and fed almost greedily. Aro watched in fascination. He pulled me back into his waiting arms and licked the blood from the corner of my mouth. I looked down as blood appeared to run down my arms and into my hands. Aro pulled me further into his lap. He pulled my chin up to look at him instead.

"What are you seeing?" he asked curiously. I swallowed.

"Blood." I answered quietly and he nodded.

"I have to go to the throne room... will you come?" he asked, I could feel the fear closing in on me. I shook my head, no. He signed and kissed the top of my head.

"I will be back soon." He promised walking towards the door.

"And Isabella it would please me if you stayed in the room." he said as he smiled. I nodded, I wasn't sure if I could leave. He closed the door behind him. I felt the walls stretching further away and turning that same crimson colour. I closed my eyes and wrapped myself in a blanket. The bed turned into a bloody pool I jumped off the bed and into the corner. Everything began to turn red. I slid down the wall in the corner. I pulled the blanket over my head like a hood to block out what was happening and closed my eyes.

**Third person's POV**

Aro ran hurriedly to the throne room. He wasn't going to stay there long. Aro walked to the desk that they sometime use. Caius and Marcus were reading until he approached that is.

"How is she?"Caius asked without looking up from his book. Marcus looked at me waiting for the answer.

"She is seeing things..."I replied. Caius looked up.

"What? Imagining things? Is that normal." He said almost to himself.

"I believe it has something to do with the treatment she received when she was captive." Aro said.

"Or deprivation of blood. I've seen it with newborns they go absolutely crazy without blood..." Caius said smirking wickedly. Obviously remembering doing the same to someone.

"But with my observation they have never seen things they shouldn't. It must be just Isabella." He smirked, trying unsuccessfully to try and bait me.

"Perhaps her past affects her in some way or her emotions." Marcus suggested. Aro stayed silent deep in thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and began to discuss what to do about the werewolves, giving Caius a deadly look.

"Just kill them all. Wipe them out of existence!" Caius said almost instantly. Marcus agreed looking at it as a threat. It was decided. Aro got up and left to be with Isabella


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: Hey guys. Glad you are liking the story. (The faster the reviews the faster I update). School starts again next week and though I will still be able to update they may not be everyday... depends. Enjoy and I hope had an awesome Easter weekend!**

**Bella's POV**

I didn't realise I wasn't alone in the room. Until they spoke.

"Mistress? Are you alright?" I looked up to see a guard standing over me. I shrunk back against the wall.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Demetri." The guard said. I smiled weakly at him. The walls and bed were back to normal. Demetri held out his hand but I didn't take it. He shrugged his shoulders and picked me up and sat me down on the bed. I didn't like being out in the open in fact I was frightened to leave the room, let alone look outside. Demetri picked up the dead women with ease and began to walk out the door.

"Thank you." I whispered he turned around with a look of suppressed shock. It's like he wasn't used to being thanked.

"It is quite alright." He said and walked out the door. I chucked the blanket over my head, as if it offered any type of protection. Minutes later I heard fast and quiet footsteps, and then the door opened. I felt Aro's hands seeking me out from under the blanket.

"Isabella?" Aro whined playfully, I giggled because he couldn't untangle me from the blanket. I sat up the blanket falling around me. My hair probably looked crazy. Aro kicked off his shoes and propped himself on his elbow on the bed. He marvelled at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious. I straightened my hair out. Aro signed contently and stroked my cheek. He touch left me wanting more so I moved closer.

"I missed you... one month I'll be damned if you go anywhere for longer than a day." He said his breathing hitched. He looked down I didn't notice that I still just had a bathrobe on I had the blanket around me most of the time. A little bit of my cleavage was showing his eyes seemed glued there. I pulled the robe around me properly, in case it bothered him. Aro laughed.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me, Cara mia." He whispered softly in my ear, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I know." I said snuggling closer to him still. I could see different shades of and black flecks in his red eyes. My head were touching his elbow. I closed my eyes. He began to play with my still slightly damp hair. There was a knock on the door. Aro put a blanket over me. The door opened to reveal Alec. Alec came in but instead of talking he just held out his hand for Aro to take. Aro took his hand as if this was an everyday occurrence. He let his hand go.

"Thank you, Alec." Aro smiled at him affectionately. Alec left and closed the door behind him.

"Hmm you have been naughty." Aro mumbled to me. I looked at him puzzled. He kissed me on the lips.

"Perhaps you should get dressed. It is rather... distracting." He whispered playfully. I rolled my eyes and wearily got up. Aro picked me up gently and when he put me down, I found myself in the closet. Aro picked put some underwear. He even got out a corset. I raised my eyes.

"People don't really wear those that much anymore." I giggled. He smiled and chucked it back in the drawer. He turned around to face the wall so I could put them on. When I was done he held out a dark blue dress for me. He covered his eyes with his hand and I slipped the dress over my head. I touched his back then slid my hands around him, indicating that I was done. We walked out of the closet and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go to the throne room. Would you come with me?" he asked a smile gracing his lips but I could see a secret in his eyes. I chose to ignore it. I shook my head in response. He signed.

"You need to leave this room sometime...it is not healthy" he said a little sternly. He kissed me and then made for the door.

"Oh and Athenodora wants to meet with you." He said then walked out the door. About twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door. I hadn't moved since Aro left.

"Come in." I said my voice almost cracking. I was terrified. But fortunately it turned out to be Athenodora. She smiled at me. I felt her arms around me an instant later. She held me in an embrace for a little while. In that moment I thought of Renee. She reminded me of my mother though not so crazy. I relaxed in her embrace.

"I am so happy that you are back." She signed, I smiled at her enthusiasm and with that she started talking conversationally. It made me feel better. Though it was soon ruined when I saw blood run down her cheeks as if she were crying blood. But when I blinked it was gone.

**Third person's POV**

Aro walked casually down the corridors that lead to the throne room. He had a _guest_ to see to and he doubted whether she will be happy about her imprisoned state. The doors opened for him and he walked in plastering his _happy_ facade on. His eyes immediately landed on the woman with flaming red hair that oddly reminded him of a fire. She turned and her eyes almost matching her hair though they had a burning intensity deep within. He had never met her in person but he had through the Cullen's thoughts. He believed her name to be _Victoria_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reviewing. Hope you are enjoying it**

**Third person's POV**

"Why!?" Victoria screeched at Aro. Aro turned to her with a smile plastered on his face. But anyone could see the underlying threat in his eyes. Victoria certainly could, she decided not to push her luck any further. Aro signed happily. This only seemed to infuriate Victoria more. She was slowly losing her carefully composed facade. She knew why she was here and so did Aro. For he was the one who ordered her capture.

"Why? Because you are a potential threat to my dearest mate and if I am not mistaken you have been targeting her for quite some time even in her human life. I simply cannot have _that."_ Aro explained in a deadly voice. Victoria snarled at Aro. She knew what particular human he was talking about. She had wondered where _dear_ Bella had gotten too and now she knew. But if she were not Edwards mate then killing her would not hurt him as she had anticipated. She wanted him to the feel pain of losing a mate. Except that mate was now non-existent as far as she knew. Still, Bella Swan was a contributing factor to her beloved deceased mate, James. Aro smiled at her she had absolutely no clue on what the Volturi were capable of and the gifts they be held.

"Jane, dearest." Aro called gently. Jane appeared before Aro in record timing.

"Yes master?" Jane asked giving Victoria a dirty look before smiling like the angelic child that she appeared to be, looks were deceiving. Victoria smiled underestimating the small vampire.

"Care to have a little fun?" Aro asked. Jane immediately caught on and she smiled mischievously. Aro slightly gestures towards Victoria with his hands. Jane then turned her cruel and torturous gaze to Victoria. She let out a squeal of pain that she desperately tried to hold in, her squeals and gasps of pain soon turned into blood curdling screams. Of course, the distress was going to attract attention especially Caius's. No time had passed until Caius glided through the doors under his own power. He smiled at Jane and then at Victoria.

"Music to my ears." He said under his breath as he watched the vampire get tortured with great pleasure. Aro lightly but affectionately touched Jane on the shoulder and she stopped immediately.

"What? Do not stop now! She has barely learnt her lesson..." Caius complained, even though he had no idea why the vampire was here in the first place. Two other guards approached Victoria and beheaded her and the rest of her body, which they soon burnt. Aro signed happily. One less threat to worry about.

"Alec, Demetri." Aro called the two guardsmen as he dismissed Jane. She left with an aura of amusement that still lingered around her. Alec and Demetri were soon and front of him.

"Ah! There you are. Demetri I want you to follow the scents of any werewolves with Alec, leave none alive." Aro said in a deadly monotone. Caius's eyes sparked at this. He wanted to go very much but decided not to push his luck as he was partly to blame for the sudden vengeful werewolf invasion of their home.

**Bella's POV**

Athenodora left not so long ago. We had heard screaming and I think Athena had a suspicion Caius had something to do with it. So she left. I lay back down on the bed looking up at the strangely beautiful ceiling. I felt uneasy, giddy almost. It was very dark in the room. I felt rather than heard Aro silently walk through the corridors. He then quietly entered the room. He slid down next to me on the bed. I didn't move, I just continued to stare at the ceiling. I felt his fingers move through my hair. Then he moved closer. He breathed in the scent of my hair, and then began to stroke my forearm softly.

"Who was screaming?" I asked suddenly catching him off guard. He took a moment to answer my question.

"I believe her name to be Victoria." He said truthfully. I turned to face him. I knew he could see the uncertainty in my eyes.

"Yes, the one who had been hunting you for a short while, but as it seems you have disappeared from forks." He said confirming my suspicions. I slowly nodded at this new piece of information. Until something he said caught my attention. How did he know I was from forks?

"How do you know where I come from?" I asked suddenly, he pulled his hand back.

"Why... young Edward Cullen's thoughts." He said casually. Edwards!? As in my Edward? So Aro knew a great deal about my past. Had he been jealous? Is that why he had lashed out at me once before.

"I should have known." I said more to myself. He looked me squarely in the eye.

"Can you blame me? for wanting to know more about your past? You are so unwilling to share anything with me!" Aro was close to shouting, which was so unusual for him that I sat in stunned silence. I got up from the bed and so did Aro. He was breathing in ragged breathes. Trying to calm himself I gathered.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts to talk about my past. I have had to leave everything and everyone I love behind, that may not mean much to you but it means everything to me!" I said my voice rising as well.

"_You _mean _everything_ to mean!" he growled. I flinched as he grabbed my upper arms roughly. I could see this was going to turn ugly. So I decided to put my pride aside. So I kissed him, hard. I knew it was probably one of the only ways to calm him. I knew that he was jealous from reading Edwards thoughts, all of the intimate moments we shared and when he left me. He was insecure about my feelings for him. He was so shocked by my actions that it took him a bit to respond. He kissed me back just as hard, releasing all of his pent up anger and other emotions he didn't want me to see. Aro pulled back. Still breathing heavily, I flinched as the wall began to turn red again. I wrapped my arms around his waist for comfort.

"We're mates what other confirmation do you need?" I asked despite my hallucinating. Aro signed calming once again.

"None of course. None at all." he replied he dipped his head to meet my lips once more and left the room. After he shut the door I mentally screamed at myself. Why did I do this? Why does _he do _this? What was to be gained from this argument!?

**love it? hate? or any suggestions hit that review button;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey lovely readers hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Bella's POV**

I paced the room, ignoring the walls that turned bloody. I was trying to work up the courage to go find Aro. Maybe he had planned this; maybe he wanted me to face my unknown fear of the outside. I just couldn't. I tried three or more times to walk out the bedroom door, but each time I chickened out**. **It was so cowardly. I signed. Why does it matter? Nothing out there is going to harm me again. I thought half heartedly. I opened the door once again, took a deep breath and stepped out the door. I made my way down the familiar corridor that led to the throne room. I had a nervous spring in my step. I passed lots of familiar faces on the way which they all nodded respectfully. I gave them all nervous smiles. The closer I got to the throne room the worst the hallucinations seemed to get. I barely made it through the throne room doors. The hallucinations had overcome my senses. I was seeing everything with blood smeared over it. Why was everything so red!? I started to panic. I saw Aro step down from where the thrones were, with a look of concern washing over his features. I spun around everything was so red and dark. It was all caving in on me.

"Isabella?" a voice that I thought was Aro's but when I turned to face him. It was regulus who said my name. Then it Charlie. Then it was a werewolf. It began to turn into people I love and those I feared most. I just couldn't take it any more I screamed a blood curdling, ear-splitting scream and as I screamed I felt something deep within me snap.

**Third person's POV**

As Aro approached Bella Swan in what could be the last time. She screamed. She gave a heart wrenching scream. Aro was concerned but confused. Had he misjudged what she was going through? The nearer he got her screaming at first began to hurt his sensitive hearing until it got so bad it was unbearable, he had to cover his ears. People seemed to have gathered in the throne room and which they covered their ears as well. That was until the glass windows close to the ceiling shattered and showered then in crystallized glass. It would have been beautiful in other circumstances with the sun reflecting, creating a rainbow, on the glass shards that fell with little tinkles to the marble floor. The glass had settled. Everybody that was present slowly almost warily uncovered their ears. Aro very slowly made his way towards his mate. Who was now sitting on the floor sobbing among the shards of glass. Aro could help but think even now she looked beautiful. She was muttering under her breath, too low for anyone but herself to hear. She was rocking backwards and forwards as if in comforting herself. Aro placed a hand on her should as light as a feathers touch as to not upset her again. When she looked up he was truly frightened and stunned by her soulless pure black irises, that a few minutes ago had been a vibrant red. She gave a feral growl, no one had seen her move but she was now on her feet. An uncontrollable growl broke free from her perfect mouth. Again no one saw her move but she had disappeared through the door. The throne room doors slammed shut. Aro quickly recovered and was hot after her heels. She was no longer his Isabella but a crazed newborn.

**Bella's POV**

I don't what just happened all I knew was that I needed to get out of the room for the hallucinations to stop. But they didn't stop not one bit. I could still smell the werewolves' stench all over me and around me. Time passed in a blur and all my rational thoughts out the window. I only noticed that I was in the same village that Aro found me in but even that thought was small and was soon lost with my wavering sanity. I mentally begged for my imaging's to stop but they wouldn't cease. It had started to rain; I didn't care all I could smell were werewolves. I saw one and lunged at it. I drank its blood only to realise it was human blood not tainted with the dogs' stench or filthy blood. I finished with that body and went for another and another until I could feel the sloshing of blood in my stomach. I grabbed for another only to realise with a nasty surprise that this was a true werewolf. I threw its body down in disgust.

"Well, Well, Well, look who has returned." I knew who it was without even turning around. My eyes settled on Regulus' form I snarled and leapt at him tackling us both to the ground. Though neither of expected that only one will get up again.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Love it? Hate it? You know what to do... I will try and update ASAP.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys so sorry for keeping you waiting. I had already wrote this chapter but I forgot to save it therefore losing it -_- ... anyways, on a lighter note thanks for the reviews, you know who you are ;) **

**Bella's POV**

I pinned regulus in the mud. His vision being obscured by the now pouring rain. I bit him in impulse. He struggled almost throwing me off. I could hear his heart pumping faster and his blood flowing slowly through his veins. He cried out in pain as his heart exploded his moonlight eyes reflecting the little light on the rainy day. I stood up from the dead bodies. Only to fall back down as I started to see red. I stood back up as I heard familiar footsteps. Aro, of course. I didn't even have to think about it I knew it was him. His scent invaded my nose. I growled as he came into view. His suit was soaking. He had mud on his polished shoes and on his trousers near his ankles. He looked deranged, gone with the stylish man that I thought I had once known and all I could think was he looked like this because of me. That thought had almost overcome me almost brought me to rational thinking. I wanted it so much, but the feeling of loneliness overcame me with my instincts. Aro began walking towards me, but all I was seeing was red. I felt something expand than pop within me. I stared at his still approaching form. Then I felt it again and I felt it drag itself from me with incredible speed. The 'shield' shoved Aro, who slammed into a side building wall and in the process making the wall crumble.

"Isabella." I heard Aro gasp. He emerged from the dust; I think his body did more damage to the wall than it did to him. His clothing was covered in a layer of light coloured brick-dust. His raven hair looked strange. I realised because it was messy. I felt guilt which made the red recede a tiny bit. Aro attempted to approach me once more but more slowly he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. He paused when he was about three metres away. The red almost completely gone from hearing my mate's exquisite voice. Why did I realise only now how lovely he looked, only now did I appreciate his personality and appearance. Sure he wasn't but neither was I. I felt stupid and then realisation dawned on me I loved him. I loved him so much that guilt and self-hatred had squeezed my stomach uncomfortably. Why did I throw him into the wall just now? Wait a minute. How?

"Isabella, you need to stop!" he said trying to reason with me. Aro's eyes darted past my head and focused on something behind me. He made to move forward but it was too late. I was too distracted by Aro to realise what was happening around me.

"No!" he yelled. I felt something sharp, like claws grip the sides of my face and with an almighty twist. I could feel the cracks form around my neck before the mystery person broke off my head. Darkness engulfed me.

**Third person's view**

Isabella Swan's head dropped carelessly to the ground. A peaceful expression washing over her features before it touched the ground. A remaining werewolf, one that Bella had obviously missed. Snapped her head from her shoulders. A devastated Aro flung himself at the beast. It's fighting skills poor compared to an enraged millennia old vampire. Aro backhanded it to the ground before pulling it back up and snapping its neck roughly to one side and dropped it. He picked Bella up delicately and her head and ran. The guards already in the area cleaning up the werewolves and the remaining humans. You could hear their screams and howls of pain from afar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** **All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: hey guys hope you're still enjoying it especially with my extremely late updates! No excuse for it really, I just couldn't think how to continue this story then an idea came with a burst of inspiration. Thank you for the reviews/favourites/ followers you know who you are ;) You make my day 3 **

**Third person's view**

Something seemed off. Sure, they easily covered up to what actually happened to the humans that were killed earlier. A gas leak... an explosion and some rowdy teenagers. But something did seem off, that was for sure, it seemed too easy to defeat the werewolves. Once the guards had returned they noticed that Caius was edgy. And for good reason. No one had taken much notice of the last words the werewolves had uttered. _"The dawn embraces all but the race of vampire will never feel the warm rays of the rising sun." _Of course they didn't heed these words as it was spoken in a long forgotten muddy language. No one expected what would have happened next. It will surround them like fog, so thick that they will never escape. So deadly and ruthless it will be...

**Bella's POV**

I swam in darkness, pain and suffering. My head had yet to reattach itself. I was so upset with myself. I hurt my mate if not physically but mentally; I deserved to suffer as he had.

**Aro's POV**

Most of the guard were sent to deal with the werewolves and the humans Isabella had alerted. True she should be punished but word had not got out about this. Situation. It was a fast trip back to Volterra. Athenodora had bombarded me with questions, questions that I did not answer. Once inside the privacy of our chambers and slamming the door ever so rudely in Athena's face, I laid Isabella down on the bed placing her head as close to the rest of her body as I could. She would be fine. She will be fine. It should only take a matter of hours for her to repair herself. Then she will be fine again. I sat in the arm chair, hoping to appear calm if someone were to happen upon us. I knew Caius would make me apologise to Athenodora later... but I really wasn't in the mood for her antics.

…

It hadn't been long only an hour or so. I remembered when the Cullen coven had come to visit months ago. I remembered seeing Isabella through Edward's memories and I knew. She was my other half. Edward still cared greatly for Isabella. That love could never match the bond of true mates. Still... I banned them from Volterra yes it was all planned including the guards finding her I hide behind the excuse that I did not want to punish the Cullen coven as Carlisle was an old friend so I banned them. That was their punishment. To never see Isabella again. I knew Isabella would be furious if she had found out. I had hope that she would never know, as I never intend for her to leave Volterra, the werewolf incident was a mistake that I do not ever mean for it to happen again. Ever. Only Alec knew of my potential mate though as I knew he would act rationally, whereas Jane would have acted out of jealousy and spite. I trusted Felix and Demetri but I only needed one person to know and Alec could persuade his sister easily and not get touched by her gift.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes after what felt like an eternity. The darkness had finally disappeared. I warily sat up expecting the onslaught of allusions, but found that they weren't coming. I didn't trust this. My eyes fell on Aro. He was staring directly at me. Nothing was said and there was tension, lots of tension. Good or bad I didn't know. Most likely the latter. We just stared at each other for a long time. Aro stood up and walked over to me. He placed both of his hands of both sides of my face and tilted my head upwards to meet his eyes. I felt his thumb softly stroke my cheek. I was so messed up.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, I pleaded with my eyes for him to understand how sorry I was. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble or to hurt him as I did. I was embarrassed but the guilt outweighed all other emotions. I signed and went to look away but he held my face softly but firmly. He leaned in closer and kissed me gently. His lips moved down to my jaw line, I gasped as he went further down, to my neck. His mouth never leaving my skin. The sensations running all over me were indescribable. Where his lips had been seemed to dully burn against my skin. It wasn't painful. It almost tickled in a strange way. I felt his hands begin to roam freely over my body. I unfroze from my shocked stupor. I was about to repeat myself but my lips were suddenly occupied once more. I began to kiss him back much more slowly, leisurely, like a walk in the park. I paused as if to stop and smell the roses. He made a noise deep down in his chest. As it reverberated against me. I was teasing him and he knew it. My hands tangled in his hair. I undid his buttons to his jacket and he threw it off impatiently. It barely made a noise as it fell to the floor. My clothing was already ripped in several places made from claws. Aro broke away, we were both gasping like we had run a marathon. Suddenly I wasn't on the bed but was in his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. His hands were on either side of my waist.

"This will have to go." He mumbled almost to himself as he gently tugged at my clothes. Seconds later he ripped away my dress. I jumped a little at the sudden action, but didn't protest. We were kissing again; it was more heated than before. Before was just out of relief of being together again. Aro was already half-naked or maybe more only his boxers remained; he slid his thumbs under the band of my bra. He hesitated to see if I was ok with it first. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. His undid the clasp of my bra and I felt, as it too fell to the ground. I felt bare, exposed almost. He rolled us over, flicking the cover of the blankets on the bed over us. Closing us off from the outside world. Once again I was beneath him. Only this time he had disposed of my underwear as well. He looked down at me and I began to feel self-conscious. I almost tried to cover myself but he was practically on top of me. How did that escalate so quickly? It was irrational. My hands lay limply at my side. I was panicking. I've never slept with someone before.

"Um Aro I..." my voice faltered, my confidence gone in a puff of invisible smoke. I swallowed against the imaginary lump that formed in my throat. He looked up curiously, then as he saw my expression. I could see in his eyes that he understood my predicament. His shifted his weight to his hands that were on either side of my body. Where he began to kiss my jawline.

"I'm the only one…" he said against my skin. I nodded even though I knew it was rhetorical.

"I will be the only one to ever touch you this way." He said as one of his hands slid down my chest touching everything in his path including my breast. I smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

That's where it began before we surrendered to our own desires and passion.

**Hi again:D don't forget to review my lovely readers:P… also this is the first time that I've written on this level of **_**intimacy**_** between two characters so don't be too harsh**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry to conclude that this the final end of 'Thou art a heartless monster.' If you want a sequence of the sorts like any survivors or whatever let me know;) don't forget to review! Happy reading**

Chaos cut the silent air like a fine blade. Slashing down on the race of vampires, with such unrecognisable force that they were forced to give in to their long forgotten enemies. It was only a matter of time… but was this end after so long. It couldn't be. Could it? Everyone could see and hear that it was. Lovers, friends and coven members fall into the ground, their bodies dismembered into almost unrecognisable chunks of body pieces, except the heads. They twitched looking for their own body that no longer existed. The Volturi rendered useless against werewolves, which to their dismay couldn't understand why. The werewolves had been preparing to over throw them for a while now. They hated vampires for over a thousand years and that hatred boiled into something far more powerful. Sweet revenges come to bitter ends.

…

One side of the estate was in total disarray and terror while the other side's residents were in complete ignorance due to the soundproof room. Aro and Bella enjoyed each other's company for what could be the last time, in each other's arms. They slowly got dressed, Bella catching Aro staring lustfully at her nakedness and quickly looking away when he was caught like a little school boy, and smiled sheepishly. They were both strangely relaxed when they finished getting dressed but that soon changed as they opened the door.

Sound waves invaded their sense of hearing, vampires screaming in absolute panic and fear. A few of the lower guardsmen bumped into them as they fled. Cowards. How could anyone argue that though, most cowards survive, it was an extremely appealing initiative.

Their instincts screamed that werewolves were closing in. A blind person could see it. The soft, heavy rhythm of paws pounding against the marble floors. Their nails scraping along the floor as they skid and scratched the perfect interior. There heartbeats thundering like drums.

"Isabella. Go back in the room and barricade the door! Go now!" Aro demanded, there was pleading in his voice. He realised that no matter what, she wouldn't abandon him. In a sick and twisted way he felt great comfort in that she refused.

"No. I will follow you to whatever end. Because- because _I love you_." She said so calmly. The beasts were closing in now. Aro stared at her his mouth sightly hanging open.

"I love you too, so much." He replied lovingly, even though he knew it wasn't enough. The sad realisation dawning on him, that they were both going to die. All the Volturi was. All the vampires in the world were.

The wolves surrounded them in the vast corridor. The growls echoing off the walls like a stadium. Aro could see Bella try and Project her shield but to no avail. It could only end in tragedy and more pain and despair. He gently touched her on the shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace. As they were torn apart and soon after consumed by fire that flared out of a metallic object.

**What other Volturi are doing…**

Caius and Athenodora could be seen kissing passionately in the midst of the fight that had broken out in the throne room and just like every other vampire they too were torn apart.

Marcus offered no resistance as he was finally able to join his deceased wife though it saddened him, that his coven and his race shared the same fate… all covens were erased from existence.

**Years later**

Werewolves had favoured the idea of what the Volturi had enforced and had decided to do the same only with their own kind. Werewolves were not mindless creatures as they had been portrayed. Vampires and werewolves were more similar than they would like to admit.

In an art gallery not far from what had once been the grand Volturi estate, was a painting.

That strangely resembled the Volturi, the painting was filled with beautiful men and women and some even young adolescents at a ball, smiling and laughing. Of course a pair of lovers could be seen in the background in each other's embrace.

…

_And under a rock remained Alistair who had hid for his own protection… _

And, for my soul, what can it do to that,  
>Being a thing immortal as itself?<p>

-William Shakespeare

**Well that's the end! Don't forget to review **! **This is the first story I've finished yay! I am a huge fan of tragedies;) i will most likely put an alternative chapter up though... with a happy ending**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so so so so sorry I didn't do this sooner but I have finally started writing an alternative ending but I have reached a road block. I have the perfect idea! This will probably be the only spare time I'll get to write this.**

**Out of the Volturi guard, which member do you want to survive the 'war'? **

**And spoiler alert: Don't worry Bella lives this time.**

**Any who it says we're not supposed to put author notes up or something so I'll delete this soon, well at least until I get some feedback. If I do.**

**One last thing thank you so much to all that have put up with this story. Readers/followers/favourites/reviews it means a lot**

**It will be posted on my profile as a new story because it would be too confusing if I had two different endings on the same story.**


End file.
